Talk:Chaos Storm
Energy Storm? Quote: You can also cast Energy Storm on an attacker who is targeting you at melee range. What on earth is "Energy Storm" should this be "Chaos Storm"? --62.253.128.11 16:28, 8 March 2006 (CST) Confirm/deny Quote: In PvE Chaos Storm is invaluable. Enemy casters and ranged attackers don't typically move when you cast it on them, and are often found clumped together. Casting it on a group provides maximum effect. Can anyone confirm or deny if this is still the case after the November update? --Bishop 10:11, 23 February 2006 (CST) :No, that advise is outdated and doesn't apply any more. I'll remove it. -- 16:30, 23 February 2006 (CST) Image bug Whenever this image appears in a skill set, it's broken. The problem is that the page references "Chaos_Storm.png," whereas the actual image is called "ChaosStorm.png." I've looked and looked, but nowhere on any wiki page does this rogue underscore appear in the source. How do we fix this? I've noticed this same problem for many other skill images. Is this problem widespread? :WikiMedia replaces underscores in filenames with spaces in the article name, hence you don't see them. Chaos_Storm and Chaos Storm is the same page for WikiMedia. The fix for the problem here is simple: Take the image and upload it under a new name Image:Chaos_Storm.png. -- 16:04, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I have tried this step, which only resulted in a cryptic error message: Could not copy file "/var/tmp/phpIjzk6c" to "/home/guildwiki/public_html/images/0/0b/Chaos_Storm.png". --Jake 16:23, 9 March 2006 (CST) Melee, Energy In my view Chaos Storm is better used against melee attackers so that they either keep damage or go away; using it on casters is less effective, still may be done if nothing else can be done or if having the energy. Energy management does not consists just in using some skill to get energy, because signets, or signets plus Mantra of Inscriptions may be as well combined with -15 energy expensive- Chaos Storm. :Using it on melee means you are just using it for damage though. It's sad if a skill is better used by intentionally not taking advantage of half of its features. -PanSola 07:08, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::using it on melee means you're giving up the energy denial aspect, as pan stated, but more importantly, you're casting a very expensive and very weak version of Breath of Fire --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:55, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :::This skill works very well for groups of people in alliance battles and helps with capping. It's not huge damage but quite effective. I see multiple people lose energy when I cast this. ::::Well I suppose you can combine it with Arcane Conundrum or Migraine and cast chaos storm when someone is using a spell with a long casting time for some energy denial. Does it drain energy from enemies who are affected by Iron Mist ? 213.84.230.131 18:03, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yes, whether or not CS deals damage has no effect on the energy drain effect. Just like Energy Burn and such. Entropy 18:48, 30 December 2006 (CST) Chaos Storm and damage I have tested Chaos Storm and notice the following: :Chaos Storm's damage does not cause to end Binding Chains, Ice Prison, Teinai's Prison :Chaos Storm's damage does cause to end Pacifism Some more might test it to confirm or deny, and then this may be included as a note in the article. --mariano 14:12, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :I have been testing again Chaos Storm with Binding Chains and the weird thing is that Chaos Storm casted on the target inmediately after Binding Chains does not start to cause any damage at all! Is it bugged? The only explanation might be that Chaos Storm first damage is after 1 second of having been casted and the foe is still able to go out of Chaos Storm in less than one second even having the 90% speed reduction. I am a bit annoyed by this. --mariano 05:40, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::Every AoE spell that does damage over time delays before dealing damage. Everything that's once per second will have a one second delay before dealing damage. Meteor shower, which is every 3s, gives the enemy three seconds of warning with the graphics/sound before hitting. --68.142.14.35 07:15, 23 August 2006 (CDT) wtf 5...12 dmg is that a joke or something ? JUST BUFF TEH SHIT OUT OF THIS USELESS SPELL :It's not for damage, it's for e-denial. -Auron 19:49, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Didn't this spell use to do more damage back in the day? It probably didnt but i remember I used to love it (not for E-denial). This skill used to destroy before the AoE update..ah the good ol days82.15.7.144 16:55, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::The only change ever made to this skill was to decrease the casting time. --Fyren 18:45, 31 January 2007 (CST) Who actually uses this skill for e-denial? It's clumsy and inefficient for a mesmer spell. There are better more reliable e-denial skills and the damage boggles my mind. Why does it even bother doing damage. To scatter PVE mobs? E-denial is not powerful in PVE anyway. My vote for somewhat lame skill in both PVP and PVE. I think at least every profession should have a 'I AM LAME' skill in the game. :D--RedFeather 12:44, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::Yes this skill is terrible, especially compared to say.. sympathic visage. Just keep in mind that the 12 damage every second is armor ignoring... so don't compare the numbers of this to say an ele AoE spell, since those big numbers get reduced anyway (and are designed only for damage anyways). Why chaos storm sucks High cost, long recharge, low damage, but most important: rubbish AoE range. — Skuld 14:04, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :The energy drain effect is the point of this spell. Of course, the energy to cast it, and the cd kills this effect. Needs a good buff. --8765 14:14, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Correct. This isn't an elementalist skill. The purpose of the skill is not to damage opponents, it's to drain energy and either force casters out of an area or keep them from casting from an area. The high cost and relatively small AOE range are somewhat made up for by it's long 10 second duration. If you're looking to drop Chaos Storm on someone in hopes that it will kill them, then yes, the skill probably sucks if used in that manner. But if you're looking to keep casters out of an otherwise safe casting spot, or clear an area of casters for 10 seconds, then this skill is more than effective for those purposes. There is no defense against this spell's energy draining abilities other than to move out of the way.--Ninjatek 14:18, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::You could not cast spells and only suffer pitiful dmg. That'll avoid the energy drain. --8765 14:20, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, of course. That goes without saying. My point is that there's no buff or enchantment that can negate the energy drain. If there were such a buff, then this skill would be that much less effective. But that is not the case.--Ninjatek 14:22, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::BiP, BR, Song of Power, The Power is Yours, Eprod, etc etc. Even though those skills do not completely negate the drain, they do reduce chaos storm's effect, which is minimal regardless. --8765 14:25, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::How about you step out of the adjacent range? M s4 15:37, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Jeez, read it again, the energy drain may be the point, but it doesn't even do that well. — Skuld 03:16, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :TBH I'd prefer "in the area" and 0 damage, thus not making enemies flee the "AoE." As it is, it fails at energy denial . -Auron 03:22, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think it should unconditionally drain energy. Obviously a little less than it would drain now, but really forces the enemy to move (and thus not cast spells) or suffer massive energy loss. --8765 13:10, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::I agree. I'd like to see the skill beefed up some. I think it could be better, but I wouldn't go so far as to broadly say that it flat out sucks.-Ninjatek 11:47, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The only occasion I've seen chaos storm be decently powerful is in the deep, in hard mode. Sapping Nightmare get the energy drain up to -9 and can have it spammed all over the place, which is pretty hefty usage. It doesn't hurt the eles too much, but the monks end up crying for BiP a lot. --8765 13:17, 10 June 2007 (CDT) This spell is 15 energy, 30 recharge, adjacent range 15 damage max, and conditional energy drain---wow, is this some kind of a practical joke? Or maybe it is just to keep everyone laughing at mesmers trying to cast anything that targets more than one foe. Maybe if this spell had a 5 second duration, 10 second recharge and 5-10 energy cost people might actually be able to imagine using it effectively. 75.23.186.200 22:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it should be changed to a Hex Spell. For 10 seconds Chaos Storm deals 5...12 damage to that foe and all adjacent allies of that foe. Chaos Storm drains 1...5 Energy whenever target foe casts a spell. 87.189.228.67 23:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::It would still be useless but that would make it slightly more viable I guess. 222.153.227.37 00:07, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I'd like to see this skill with a 1/2 sec. activation time so you could time this spell with your enemies' spells forcing them to move/cancel. With the mesmers FC attribute it would be nice to drain or annoy enemy monks/elementalists. Notes Ummm isn't the 2nd and 3rd line obvious? I'm removing it since we already have the link there anyway for DoT (something) --The Gates Assassin 01:03, 5 July 2007 (CDT) energy drain may be the point of this skill but its still poor and conditional, I wouldn't even use it on someone who went afk, the armor ignoring dmg doesn't do anything because its too low, imo you cant even kill a lvl 3 charr with it + skill recharge too high Buff Not enough imo. Make energy loss a bit bigger... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 07:28, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd say set the range to nearby at the very least. MrPony 15:28, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nearby would be great. At the moment, with a very obvious animation and a tiny range, it's way too easy to step out of the thing without taking damage or losing energy. If not that, at least a +damage bonus on energy loss would help, so if it does hit, at lease it'd be sort of worth it.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 02:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I like the buff of Chaos Storm, but you think they should buff it more? like... 20 secs recharge or Nearby? But im glad they made it 5 energy. User:Kiega123456789ooo 6-8-2008 Read it CAREFULLY I hope you guys read the part where it says "ADJACENT", and understand that it's range isn't an AOE! User:Kiega123456789ooo 8 June 2008 :how is adjacent not AoE? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:36, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant to say that it affects Adjacent foes and not Foes in the Area. But it is an AoE. Idea Create a Chaos Storm at target foe's location. For 10 seconds, foes adjacent to this location suffer 5...12 damage each second, and lose 1 energy each second. Chaos Storm drains 1-6 energy from foes casting spells.Gorbachev116 15:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Possible bug? I was using a 55 monk to farm undead for Orr Emblems, and I noticed that when a Wraith popped, and cast chaos storm on me, it sometimes ran out early, at only 3 or 4 hits, instead of 10, once I used a spell. I am sure that I was not moving out of the AoE, and when I tested on the isle of the nameless, it continued on the masters even after they used a spell. I have no idea what it is, it may just be a random bug. 02:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I noticed something similar but with another AoE. While messing with mind freeze so my target is not moving anywhere, I cast maelstrom then firestorm then breath of fire. When it works they normally die, but sometimes i've noticed that firestorm and breath of fire do no damage. No numbers even show at all. And they are standing right in the aoe and 90% slower. Mrjack 23:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC)